Obsession (Episode 5.3)
Mission 2: Obsession Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, this Daniel Blevins, aka Zion operative "Strenlo," has been confirmed to have been socially involved with the Unlimit who is leading their sabotage attempts on the Aqueduct, one "Phinney." You will visit Mr. Blevins and question him as to Phinney's current whereabouts. If so-called emotion inhibits him, remind him that the safety of millions of innocent civilians is at stake. Strenlo: Yeah, I know who you are. Phinney's nuts. I saved her from killing herself back when she was a bluepill; brought her back to Zion, helped fix her up. She got a thing for me, but I was already attached. Phinney didn't understand... She got obsessed with me. I had to tell her "no." Now she's gone to Anome, drunk a vial. Was it because of me? I don't know. Anyway, she wants to kill me, now. She sends me teasing messages sometimes... Threats, dirty talk, heartbreak, rambling... It's a nightmare. I feel bad for her, but she can't be allowed to go on like this. And she's got to be stopped before she destroys the Aqueduct. There's this guy we both knew, Rasalhague. She still uses him for intelligence gathering. He'll know what she's up to. Agent Gray: Good work, operative. Rasalhague is indeed known to us--a small-time peddler of black market information. You should find him at the indicated location. Rasalhague: What? Phinney? Who told you that name!? Operator: Watch out! You're going to have to take that slime ball down! Operator: See if he's got anything on him. Aha, plans and coordinates. Let's have Gray plot those out for us. Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, the coordinates you recovered from Rasalhague correspond to a control point for the Aqueduct's emergency overflow drainage system. If this system were tampered with, unusually high water levels in the Aqueduct could result in flooding throughout the city. As Rasalhague's notes indicate that this is a large operation, I am sending you to meet with Agent Pace, who will provide you with some backup programs. Operator: "I am sending you to meet with Agent Pace." God, I love Gray sometimes. Agent Pace: Ciao, tesoro! I am very pleased to see you! Agent Gray says that you must lead a large assault on the enemy! Please take these two programs here with you. They will help you in battle. I would not want you getting hurt! Buona fortuna, rossapillola! The situation between Strenlo and Phinney is very fascinating, no? Such emotion, such drama! It is inspiring. I must learn things in order to interact with humans more effectively. Agent Gray: Indications lead us to believe that a large portion of Phinney's assault force may be located at that location. Deleting them will make it more difficult for her to execute whatever further plans she may have to sabotage the Aqueduct. Operator: Gray was on the money, check out all those Unlimit signals in there. Did you bring your kick-*CENSORED* boots? Unlimit Reactor: Who the hell are you supposed to be? Operator: You ain't done yet; more of them just popped in! Unlimit Reactor: Phinney is not happy with you, sucker! Operator: Nice. That should put quite the crimp on Phinney's plans. Agent Gray: Well done, Mr. Kennedy. You have dealt with the Aqueduct assault force a crippling blow. Phinney's further activities will be monitored closely. Her deletion is now inevitable. Oh... Agent Pace wished me to inform you that she has been researching the relationship between Phinney and Strenlo, and has a theory that Strenlo is "in denial" regarding his true feelings toward Phinney. I... do not understand what this signifies, operative, but I hope that Agent Pace's research will be of us to you. *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.3)